Jealousy
by Unease
Summary: Blake doesn't Yang's newest friend. Short and fluffy Blake/Yang; Fauna!Blake. [f/f].


**Because kitty Blake is the best Blake. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Blake sat on her bed in the dorm, engrossed in a book when it hit her.

Before Yang even entered the room, Blake could smell her scent. Only, it was poisoned with the scent of something different. Something… unwelcome. When the door opened, the black-haired girl immediately felt the hairs on her body bristle and her ears flatten back against her head.

"Hey Blake," Yang greeted, oblivious to the emotions bubbling behind her roommate's book. "Look who I found abandoned!"

Blake bit back a growl as she peered over the top of the book and narrowed her eyes at the small animal currently nestled against Yang's chest. The kitten was jet black, its coat a ball of fuzz. It mewled cutely as Yang tickled under its chin with her index finger.

"We found you near the pond, didn't we? Yes we did, little cutie-"

Blake interrupted before the girl could descend into any more babbling, feeling jealousy spark hotly through her system. "I'm sure we aren't allowed animals in the rooms."

"In that case they should kick me out," Yang stated, winking playfully at her girlfriend who could only furiously blush in reply. "Besides, you're a cat, kinda, and Mr Wubbles is a cat, you'll get along fine!"

The fauna glared at the innocent cat which seemed to look back at her with knowing, shining eyes. "Mr Wubbles? Really? I don't think this is-"

"Hold that thought, I've got to see Professor Port about an assignment or he'll give me hell. Look after Mr Wubbles 'til I'm back, okay?" Yang rushed before placing the kitten on the foot of Blake's bed and darting out of the room, ignoring Blake's heated protests. The door slammed shut.

Blake took this opportunity to jump forwards and hiss at the new arrival, book forgotten on the floor as she allowed her cool composure to disintegrate. She got as close to him as she dared, baring her teeth. Mr Wubbles simply stared back in wonder, before reaching out with a paw and bopping her nose. The black-haired girl jolted backwards in shock, pressing herself against the wall, heart racing.

'It's just a kitten, what am I doing?' she asked herself, trying to clear the tension built up in her muscles. She shook her head, battling her basic cat instincts as she rationalised the situation. Gingerly picking up the kitten by the scruff with her forefinger and thumb, she looked into its blue eyes, seeing only mischief.

"What do you want, huh? You think you're gonna take her away from me?" She growled, getting a small 'meow' in response. "Well I won't let you. She's _mine_."

Mr Wubbles yawned sleepily and closed his eyes, simply dangling in Blake's grip.

"H-hey, wake up. You don't get to sleep, I'm talking to you." Blake said, furrowing her brow as she shook her hand, rocking the animal. The attempt to wake him was futile, and the ball of fur remained asleep. It was then that she heard a fit of giggles erupt from the doorway, which Blake had failed to notice was open (and had been for quite a while).

"Oh my God, this is golden!" Yang struggled between bursts of laughter. Blake felt her heart sink under the weight of embarrassment as she reflected on her behaviour. She laid Mr Wubbles on the bed and stormed over to where Yang was, only for the girl to duck her head and avoid capture, running into the room and jumping on the other bed, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye as she grinned at her girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" Blake demanded, folding her arms as she kicked the door shut. She already knew the answer, but didn't want to lose her pride without a fight.

"You're such a cat, getting jealous like that," Yang said, calming down somewhat. "Don't worry, I'm _all yours_."

This deliberate provocation made Blake growl as she jumped atop Yang. "You think it's funny? Watching someone take your girlfriend away?"

"Blake," Yang soothed, placing a warm hand on the girl's face. "It's just a kitten, I thought he was really cute and he reminds me of you, so I brought him home for _us_. He's not taking me away from you."

Shame filled Blake's body and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I let my… nature… get the better of me sometimes."

"Sometimes I like that," Yang responded before smirking. "Especially when we're-"

Blake cut her off with a kiss, still embarrassed by Yang's inappropriate comments, though she secretly loved them (not that she'd admit that to Yang). Yang deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Blake's bottom lip when a loud meow interrupted them.

"Mr Wubbles, you're really gonna have to learn when to be quiet," Yang muttered as Blake rolled off of her, the moment gone.

"And you're really gonna have to learn how to take care of a kitten," Blake said, pleased that she didn't feel threatened by the cat any longer. She felt herself smile at the fact that Yang could calm her (and her inner beast) so easily.

Yang stood from the bed and picked up the small creature, scratching behind his ears as he purred. Blake tilted her head as she went to scratch his chin, only to earn a sharp bite on her fingertip.

"Don't push your luck," she said, glaring at Mr Wubbles who merely continued to purr in response, rubbing his face against Yang's jaw. The golden-haired girl laughed, glad that Blake seemed to accept her new friend.

Any doubts of Blake's acceptance were quelled in the next week, where she returned from class to see Blake and Mr Wubbles curled up tightly on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"Looks like it's time for a _cat-nap_," Yang quipped to herself, chortling loudly. "I am too good."

Needless to say, it didn't take long for her to join them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
